Hogwarts and Hetalia: Yr of the Terrible DADA teacher
by Nanhty
Summary: England taken up of the position of History Professor, China as the Care of magical Creatures teacher and my Oc with her own subject! If the rest of the G8 (plus my friend's Oc) comes along as well... what kind of trouble and mischief will they bring to the magical school of Hogwarts! Read this story to find out! Ps. i do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: the letter

**Hello minna-san. I'm sorry for not updating more regularly. But anyway, I attempt to start this story and will try to finish it. So please help along the way by giving comments and ideas! Thanks! And… LOVE POCKY!**

It was a quiet day in England's house. It was a sunny day, not like the usual rainy ones they get in Britain. England was sitting in his library, one that was on the first floor and overlooked the garden outside.

England himself was sitting in an armchair by the window, reading a book on how to make scones (an: I just wanna do that). He was enjoying this day, there was no paper work, no American to annoy him in sight and no frog to come and comment on his brilliant cooking. Though that may change, he was enjoying the moment.

When suddenly a tap at the window, it caused England to look out, there was a tawny owl there, with a note tied to its feet. So England went to the window and opened. The owl flew in and landed on a tea table next to the armchair and held out his foot (the one with the letter tied to it).

So England went over and untied the note, sat back in his armchair and began to read it while the owl flew to the top of a book shelf and stated to nap.

 _To the United Kingdom of Britain_

 _We haven't seen each other in a long while huh? But this letter is not for things like that. There is something I would like to ask you._

 _I would like to offer you the position of History professor of Hogwarts. If you would like to accept please come and meet me at the headmaster's office in Hogwarts on the 31_ _st_ _of July._

 _Also if you could let few of your friends study at Hogwarts too? The wizarding world is more dangerous with each day and I will really like to keep the students safe. And the ministry is sending a minister to teach DADA, probably one that does not believe in the return of the Dark Lord, this endangers the students even more. So if you decide you friend could come, they will arrive as part of World Wizarding Communication Program if you decide to do this._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, our groundkeeper and teacher for Care of Magical Cretures will be away for the first part of the year, so if you would like to ask someone, I would be grateful._

 _I was also thinking of introducing a new subject for year 5 and up, because of the new subject course for schools. The ministry are offering to take care of the subject, therefore also sending another minister into Hogwarts. So if there is anybody you think will be suitable, please contact me. Thank you._

 _From: Albus Wulfric Dumbledore_

England read the letter several time before picking up his quill and started writing a letter back.

 _To professor Dumbledore_

 _I will be delighted to teach History of magic at Hogwarts. As for the program, I have a few ideas of people to ask, so don't worry about that._

 _I also know a certain individual who will be suited to teach Care for magical creature while is away, but there is a high chance that he will decline so don't count on it._

 _If you are considering a new subject, why don't try Eastern Magic. I have the experienced firsthand that their magical community is very different to ours. If you want, I could also provide the teacher, she will be delighted to come. I'm sure you two will get along well, she also love lollies and everything sweet._

 _So see you on 31_ _st_ _of July. See you then._

 _From: Arthur Kirkland_

When he had finished, England whistled for the owl to come down from the book shelve and tied the letter to her feet, she then flew off into the distance. Where the sun was setting, casting a warm and beautiful light into England's garden (an: which is surrounded by trees, I might add).

But England didn't take time to enjoy the view. No, he was busy getting the floo powder ready to go somewhere while fetching his hat and coat from the coat hanger.

He tossed a handful of the glittery powder into the fire place, igniting a emerald green flame. Before walking in and saying the location a certain nation's house.

China was sitting in a comfy bamboo armchair in front of the TV, drinking a cup of tea. Next to him sat a girl about twenty (an: I will give her appearance later if anybody request it) also drinking tea. Nobody else was in the house. Korea and Hong Kong were visiting Thailand, Taiwan was out with Hungary and Japan went training with Germany and Italy.

They were chatting about different types of Chinese food, when suddenly a noise could be heard from the room at the end of the corridor. That room was heavily English themed. With thick curtains and big rugs and a fire place.

So the girl and china crept towards the room cautiously. China getting his wok ready and the girl changed her short stick into a long one (an: I will explain this later). They cautiously opened the door, with china in front and the other behind him, to find… England!

The said nation sat on the floor with dust all around him, he was coughing loudly into his sleeve.

"Oh hello there, China and Asia (an: I'm having my Oc in this story)" England said as stood up a bit slowly.

"What are you doing here aru?!" asked China as he waved the dust around in the air.

"I was using the floo powder of course, just got the landing wrong that's all" answered England as he attempted to pat the dust off his coat.

"I know that aru! That's why we even got a fire place after all! I mean what are you doing here aru?" China slightly shouted. It was probably because he was enjoying the peace, the quiet and some good tea.

"Calm down, China. Being angry isn't going to get you anywhere ya know." Said Asia as she patted China's shoulder. "Now, let's go to the living room where we could talk in peace." She said as she gestured for China and England go and started pushing them out of the room.

When they were in the living room, China and England sat down opposite of each other while Asia went to the kitchen to prepare some more tea.

"How come she is so calm today? Usually she is jumping around being excited." England asked as they sat down, imagining how Asia usually acted. She was sometimes like a second America! Just a lot less obnoxious.

"It's probably because of the tea, she drank a lot today aru." China answered as he placed panda on his lap.

"Why was she drinking so much tea anyway?"

"Because we ran out of pocky aru."

"Oh."

"The tea is ready!" yelled Asia as she came into the living room carrying a board with three mugs of tea (Japanese style).

"Thank you." Said England as he accepted the tea and sipped at it.

"Ahh, tea is so nice aru." Said China as he sank into his chair.

"So, why are you here England?" asked Asia quizzically while sipping her tea.

"I'm here to offer you two a position to teach at Hogwarts." Said England.

"But why aru?" asked China

"Because I think you two would suit the subject" replied England.

"I'll do it!" said Asia in a very excited as she put her hand up.

"But you don't even know what he wants you to teach aru." Said China while thinking _and that's the tea wearing off aru_.

"So, what's the subject?" Asia asked England.

"Asia, I would like you to teach the new subject, Eastern Magic. And China to teach Care for Magical Creatures." Replied England.

"But why eastern magic and Care for magical Creatures aru?" asked China.

''Because I heard from Amar (an: Asia represents East Asia but people call her Asia, and her twin Amar represents west Asia. This is like the Italian brother relationship) that Asia is really knowledge in eastern magic, and is good with children. And China because, well his boss is a dragon." Answered England

"well that's true aru." Replied china as he thought about it.

"so can we go? Plleeaassee!" Asia begged China

"I'll think about it aru." replied China.

"mabey this will change your mind." Said England in a serious voice, then said "lord Voldemort is back."

"what?!" was the only thing China and Asia could say as England explained.

"so that's bastard is back huh?" said Asia angrily. "that bastard caused so much pain for Europi last time." A dark aura was appearing around her.

"calm down aru." Said China as he tried to calm the now angry continent down (while sweatdropping)

"so are you in?" asked England.

"Of course." Said Asia, now partly calmed down.

"What about you, china?" England asked china

"It will cause a lot of problem for me if he decides to take over the world, so I guess." China said, slightly annoyed, but inside his mind his really happy, this means he gets to stay away from Korea.

"Great." Said England but he was suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"YES, that'll be my pocky." Yelled Asia as she ran excitedly towards the door.

"Wow, she changes mood quickly." Said England a both he and china sweat dropped at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" asked China.

"About how I'm going to ask the others." Answered England

"What others?" asked China, slightly suspiciously.

"The other countries of course." Answered England.

"Just please don't ask Korea." Was all China said as he slipped a little into depression mode.

"Don't worry, I'm only planning to ask the rest of the Allies and Axis. If the countries all stay at Hogwarts at the same time, they will destroy the world before the dark lord does!" England said.

"Wan sai!" yelled Asia suddenly as she strolled in, pushing two shopping carts full of pocky of every flavour imaginable. And she continued yelling "wan sai!" as she pushed them down the corridor to her room.

"Well, that was random. And a lot of pocky." Said England in a surprised manner.

"Don't be so surprised, that's only her every week supply." Answered China as he started to clean up the tea.

 **Thank you very much for reading the first chapter. Please give me some ideas on how to sort the Allies and Axis, there is a lot of choices after all. Thanks!**

 **Here are the characters that will need sorting: Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Canada, France and Russia.**


	2. Chapter 2: asking all

Here comes chapter 2! I actually started writing this before even publishing chapter 1. Meh. Please give me some comments! Thanks!

The meeting at England's house went well to say the least. Here's how it went.

Everybody sat around England's posh living room. Asia, China and Japan shared a sofa, Italy and Germany a loveseat sofa (sorry), America and Canada shared another sofa, England, France and Russia each had their own armchair.

"So, Iggy. Why did you calls us all here?" asked America as he ate a hamburger.

"My name is not Iggy! It's England, you bloody wanker." Yelled England in a very annoyed manner "any way, I called you all here to ask you to attend Hogwarts. My country's magic school" He said, in a much calmer manner.

"Why should we attend you school Angleterre?" asked France.

"Why you ask? Because the dark lord is back!" he said, in a slightly annoyed and angry voice.

"By dark lord, you don't mean Voldemort do you?" asked France cautiously, paler than usual. Most people flinched when they heard his name, some angry (example: Russia). At this exact moment Asia thought, _I felt like this has happened before._

"Yes, I mean him." Answered England dimly "So, I want you group of countries to"

"But Asia is a continent." Interrupted America as he pointed to Asia who was tickling Momo (an: America is probably trying to brighten the mode or he has no skills in reading the atmosphere, your choice) (an: Momo is a cute and small baby Thailand monkey).

"Fine, you group of countries and continent to go to Hogwarts and protect it, the school and the students. Happy?" said England.

"Yep." Answered America.

"So who is coming?" Asked England

"Of course the hero will come!" yelled America as he flashed a hero pose.

"I'll come too." whispered Canada as he buried his face in Kumajirou's fur.

"I'll come as well, I don't want him to snatch the spotlight." Said France as he pointed to America who was laughing loudly while eating hamburgers.

"Can we please go?" Italy begged Germany.

"Fine, we can go. But you must behave yourself, do you hear me?" Answered Germany to the now smiling like crazy Italian.

"If Italy-san and Germany-san are coming, I will come too." Said Japan in a very monotone voice.

"I'll come too da? I want to smash his face for terrorizing my people. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol." said Russia in a creepy way with his death aura on.

"Great! Let's head down to the basement, I'll need to cast a deaging spell on you so you can attend as students"

"But what about Asia and China? They haven't answered you question." Asked America

"They're coming. I asked them earlier. Now go." answered England as he began herding the countries (and continent) into the basement.

England's basement was what most people expected it to be. Book shelves of books lined the wall and at the far wall was a giant cauldron and a desk. In the middle of the floor was a giant magic circle.

"Ok, everybody get into the circle, I need to turn you into 16 years old." England said as he got everyone (except for himself, Asia and China).

"What about you, Asia and China?" asked America as stepped into the magic circle.

"We don't need to do it, because we're going as teachers." Said England as he lit the candles around the circle.

"Well that's not fa" America couldn't finish because when he said fair, a bright light erupted.

Now standing in the circle were 7 teenagers, Russia was still the tallest, and biggest, Italy and Japan were a little on the younger side and everybody else is in between.

"Whoa?! Iggy's magic actually worked!" said America amazed, looking at his now smaller hands.

"What do you mean actually worked, Huh?! I'll have you know I'm brilliant at magic!" yelled England back to America in a very annoyed, loud and proud way.

"Any way, let's go and buy the school materials aru. I have a big list I need to get through aru." Said China (an: finally speaking for the first time this chapter) as he started climbing the stairs to ground floor, with Asia following him.

"Well let's go." Said France as he began climbing the stairs as well, with a little trouble (he is not used to his body suddenly being smaller).

The group arrived at Diagon Alley after what seemed like months. As they wondered through the streets in wonder and amazement.

"Vee- this is amazing! Ahh, it's a kitten! So cute!" yelled Italy as he ran from place to place. Behind him was Germany, chasing him yelling "Feliciano, come here right now!"

When they finally Germany caught up to Italy, they decided to split up to buy things quicker. China decided he would go by himself, because he has the exact idea what he need to buy, the rest split up into two groups. America, Canada and France went with England, and Italy, Germany, Japan and Russia went with Asia.

With group F.A.C.E

"First we are going to Olivanders to get the wands, then to the book shop to get the necessary books and we would go from there do you understand? Alfred, we would not have lunch until later (an: it was in the morning), Fancis, no flirting along the way and Matthew, just be yourself."

And they set off down the streets to Olivanders.

With Axis + Russia + Asia

"So the list says…" Asia started, then said sheepishly "did anybody see my list?" Germany sweat dropped, Italy wasn't paying much attention, and Japan was calming Asia down a bit and Russia was… being Russia.

"Where did you last see it?" asked Japan.

"When I put it in my bag"

"Did you check your bag?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so where else did you put things like this?"

"Oh ya!" (An explanation mark appeared above Asia's head) and reached into her giant sleeve and pulled out a parchment, then taking it striking a victory pose. This time, both Germany and Japan sweat dropped.

But it seemed that Asia didn't notice and started reading the list and decided "first we're going to the book shop, then the robe shop, then any other shop we need to go to, then the wand shop and then we will go to the pet shop. Is that clear?" she asked everyone.

Everyone (except Russia) nodded and they went off.

 **Please, give me some ideas on what wand each person will get, I need em for the next chapter. The characters are the same ones I need for the houses. Please help!**


	3. Chapter 3: wands and books

**Thank you guys very much for helping finally get Germany's name right. this chpter will use human names. Thank you very much to the three that reviewed. Thanks and… LOVE POCKY**

 **Below are the human names I will use:**

 **America- Alfred F. Jones**

 **England- Arthur Kirkland**

 **France- Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Russia- Ivan Braginski**

 **China- Wang Yao (for the Asians, I'm doing surname first)**

 **Italy- Feliciano Vargas**

 **Germany- Ludwig Beilshmidit**

 **Japan- Honda Kiku**

 **Asia- Lin Chun Yan**

Canada pov

"Here we're here" said Arthur as the group stood the building known as Olivander's "Well let's go in" he as he began pushing everyone into the shop.

There at the counter stood and old man, Mathew thought that must be Olivander.

"We would like to buy some wands please" asked Arthur as he approached the counter as Mathew decided on a spot next to a bookcase.

"Certainly, so who is going first?" he asked.

"The hero will!" shouted Alfred doing one of his hero poses.

"Alright, so you come and stand here" asked Olivander as Alfred walked towards the spot he pointed to. "Now hold out your wand arm" upon seeing Alfred's confusion he said again in a very calm and grandfatherly voice "your writing arm please".

Alfred looked nervous as he stood there with his writing arm out as he was being measured by flowing measuring tapes. After about a little while, Olivander handed Alfred wand to try out, the first one disappeared, the second one made the book shelves, and the third one made the shop shake a bit. Finally on the seventh one, it created sparks of white, blue and red in the shapes of stars.

"Alright, that's the feather of a bald eagle core with oak wood, good for attack, not a common one. Now who is next?" asked Olivander as Alfred walked to a seat next to the wall as he began examining his newly acquired wand.

"I will go next, oui?" said Francis as he walked to the spot where Alfred was.

The process was replayed until Francis's fifth go, where the wand created sparkles of red, white and blue (which sorted attached themselves to Francis).

"Right, that's a feather of a Gallic rooster with the wood of a yew tree, good for charms, not a common one either." He said then he turned to Mathew and said "now if the young men next to the bookshelf come forward please." As Francis walked towards Arthur to show off his new wand (and sparkles)

So Mathew stepped forward to the spot extremely nervously, he wanted to be noticed, but it always made him a bit nervous when anybody that's not someone he knows well notices him.

"Don't be nervous, now hold out your wand arm" Asked Olivander as the process started again. The first wand created a mini snow storm which covered everyone in a thin layer of snow, the second one dropped the temperature in the room, and the third one was immediately taken away with Olivander. Finally on the seventh go, the wand created maple leafs of red and white.

"Now that wand is feather of a common loon core and maple tree wood, good for defence, not a common one either." He said then turned to Arthur and said "now that will be (please use imagination for the price), please"

"Thank you very much" answered Arthur as he passed the money.

"That went well didn't it?" said Arthur as they exited the shop.

"So, where are we going next?" asked Alfred they walked down the street.

"The book shop" answered Arthur

Yan's Pov

Yan entered the book shop cautiously, with the rest following behind her.

"Now, does anybody know where the books we need are?" asked Yan quietly. All of them (except for Ivan) shock their heads.

"Well, let's just wonder down whichever isle and see where fate takes us, now why don't you go in pairs to find the books you need. I'll just be wandering around" She said as she rushed down a random isle.

There were tons of books, all stacked towards the sky. For a bookworm like Yan, this was heaven.

But suddenly Yan bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry" she said immediately, bowing her head.

"Don't worry dear" said a kind voice from in front of her. Yan looked up and saw a middle aged woman, who had red hair and warm eyes. She carried a huge amount of book in two bags.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Lin Chun Yan" said Yan, offering a handshake to the women.

"Molly Weasly, nice to meet you too" she said, accepting the handshake.

"Do you need any help?" asked Yan when she saw the amount of book she had.

"Yes, that would be very nice." Answered Molly, handing over one of the bags.

They started chatting after that and found that they both liked cooking, sewing and other hobbies.

Time skip brought to you by the ? (question mark)

When Yan and Molly arrived at the counter a little later, with Molly still carrying one, but Asia was carrying four. Three of them filled to the top with books.

At the counter already was Kiku and Ivan who were waiting.

"Hello, I'm here." Said Yan as she approached them.

"So, where is Feli and Ludwig?" she asked. When suddenly they were interrupted by this:

"No, Feliciano. We cannot get another potion book."

"But luddy, potion making sound soooooo much like pasta making."

"No is a no. beside, you got two already."

"pleassssssssseeeeeeeeee!"

"Fine! But only another one."

"yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"There they are." Yan said to Kiku and Ivan, "Over here, Feli and Ludwig." She said as she waved for them to come. After they came, Yan said "I would like to introduce you to someone." Then she gestured to Molly and said "this is Molly Weasly."

"Nice to meet you." Said Molly politely.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Feliciano Vargas. Do you like pasta?" asked Feli in an excited and hyperactive way. Molly smiled at his enthusiasm

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ludwig Beilshmidit." Said Ludwig in his usual stern voice. Molly smiled at him

"Konnichiwa, my name is Honda Kiku" said Kiku in his usual polite and monotone voice. Molly was happy to see such a young men with good manners

"Nice to meet you da? My name is Ivan Braginski. Become one with Mother Russia da?" Ivan asked in a creepy but innocent way. Molly backed away from him a bit but smiled anyways.

"So are you here to buy school equipment?" Molly asked.

"yes." Answered Yan.

"Are you transferring? I've never seen you here before"

"Yep, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Ivan and a few others are part of the World Wizarding Communication Program!"

"World Wizarding Communication Program?"

"it's a program to bring the different magical communities of the world together!" answered Yan

"so you're all from different countries?" asked Molly. (I'll get Yan to answer because Axis + Russia is helping Feli pick his potion book)

"Yep. Feli is from Italy, Ludwig from Germany, Kiku from Japan and Ivan from Russia! We've also got another one from Canada, America and France." Answered Yan.

"So what do you do?" asked Molly.

"I'm one of the people in charge of the program, and I'm also going to teach a new subject at Hogwarts this year!" answered Yan excitedly.

"Really? Well good luck, my sons go there and it's hard just handling them alone." Said Molly.

"Really? I think I'll be okay, a friend of mine said I'm good with children." Yan replied.

"Well that's good. By the way where are you from?"

"Asia."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know the city or country, all I know is that it's somewhere in East Asia, probably China."

"Excuse me, but we need to buy the books now." Said Ludwig from behind Yan.

"ok." She turned that way and said. Then she turned back again and said "well, I'll see you in the future!" while passing the book bag that's not filled to the brim to Molly.

"See you"

"See ya" said Yan as she walked towards the four that was standing next to the counter.

 **And that's another chapter finished. I would love some reviews. The house sorting is in another about 3 chapters so if you got an idea, send it in!**

 **I sound like a TV show when I do that don't I?**

 **Anyway, if I got any names wrong, please send the right one in and I'll change it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: owl, cats and monkeys

**Nanhty: Thank you those who have reviewed! Thanks! Anyway for this chapter, I'm going to do the wand choices for group Asia + Axis + Russia then the pet shop. Thank you… AND LOVE POCKY!**

 **Sakura-Hime 12345: Hey! I'm writing this fanfiction too! Well, starting from this chapter anyway…**

 **Nanhty: yippe! Welcome aboard the fanfiction train, or bus, or car, or ship.**

 **Sakura-Hime 12345: Ok…** **I have one more thing to say: I HATE FRANCE!**

 **England: Yes! Bloody hell there is also someone who hates the bloody Frog!**

 **France: T.T**

 **Nanhty: please stop swearing!** **it's mean**

Yan's pov

They had finally finished buying robes, books and other stuff. Now they just need to get wands and go to the pet shop.

Yan went in first (as usual) and the others followed her into the shop knowns as Olivander's.

"Can we get some wands please?" Asked Yan very nicely, she get nervous easily near when talking to people she didn't know.

"Of course. Now who is first?" asked Olivander as he got his floating measuring tape ready.

"I'll go!" said Feliciano in his usually excited manner.

"Ok, now stand here with you wand arm out please." Asked Olivander.

"Ok!" yelled Feliciano as he walked to that spot.

 **(I'm very very sorry, but I really want to get on with the story. So I'll just give the wands with the amount of tries. I'm very very sorry)**

 **Italy- blue bird feather core and Olive tree wood, first go, good for potions and defence**

 **Germany- golden eagle feather core and oak wood, fifth go, good for attacks**

 **Japan-green pheasant bird feather core and sugi tree wood, fourth go, good for charms**

 **Russia- tundra swan feather core and birch wood, sixth go, good for attacks**

"That was intersting wasn't it?" Asked Yan as they walked out of Olivander's.

"Yes that was!" yelled Feliciano as they walked down the road.

"Where are we going next?" asked Ludwig.

"The pet shop, we are going to meet up with the other group and Yao there." Answered Yan.

At the pet shop, (still) Yan's pov

They met up with the other group there and advanced into the pet shop. Every one immidieatly scattered. Feliciano dragged Ludwig somewhere, Alfred dragged Mathew, Francis followed Arthur, Ivan went by himself, and Yan dragged Yao and Kiku.

"Look at all those owls." Exclaimed Yan as they entered the owl section.

"Why do you need an owl? You've already got a monkey aru" asked Yao, Momo moved a bit from her position on Yan's shoulder in response.

"Because I need to mail Amar every week, it's one of the conditions of coming." Answered Yan as she continued to wander around.

"Oh yes aru." Said Yao as he imagined Asia's twin brother Amar, he was, no, is, always concerned for the safety of his sister.

"how about this one?" asked Yan as she pointed to an medium (slightly small) owl in a cage, the owl had had snow white feathers, but the edges of the wing was dotted with spots ranging from brown to orange to yellow.

"It's your choice." Answered Kiku.

"I'll take it." She said then turned to the owl and said in a very happy voice "Would you like to come with me? We have plenty of fun and pocky." The owl hooted happily in response and raising its wings a bit in the process, Momo was happy too.

"Then it's decided, you're coming." Yan announced, the owl hooted happily in response "but you'll need a name… how about Mocha?" she asked the owl, the owl turned his head a bit, looking confused.

"Mocha means green tea, one of my favourite pocky flavour!" replied Yan and the now named Mocha hooted happily in response.

"So how did you name Momo aru?" asked Yao as Yan gently lifted Mocha's cage.

"Momo comes from the first to letters of Mocha and I was drinking green tea at the time!" she said.

 _Thought so_ , both Kiku and Yao thought.

When the group arrived at the counter, Yao had got a fluffy white kitty which he named Shinatty-chan. Kiku didn't get anything because he decided he wanted to bring his dog, Pochi.

At the counter already waiting was Arthur and Francis, they didn't get anything either. Arthur had Flying Mint Bunny (which Asia believe in very much with England {Asia believes in pretty much anything and everything, with a lot of enthusiasm too. Even though she is sightly scared of horror creatures}) and Francis had a dove he was planning to bring.

A little after the arrival of Yan, Yao and Kiku, arrived Alfred and Mathew. They didn't get anything either, Alfred was planning to bring his bald eagle which he named Hero and Mathew didn't go anywhere without his polar bear Kumajirou.

Finally came Feliciano, Ludwig and Ivan. Feliciano was carrying a tabby kitten who had the same expression as Feli on his face. Germany didn't have anything, he did already have three dogs at home, Ivan didn't carry anything either.

"What did you get Feli?" asked Yan once they reached the counter.

"This white and tabby kitty I'm calling Ita-cat!" responded Feli in his cheerful manner, Ita-cat mewed happily at this.

"That's so cute!" exclaimed Yan.

"What about you?" Feli asked.

"This cute owl I'm calling Mocha!" Yan responded, Mocha hooted happily.

"That's cute too." Exclaimed Feliciano.

"Stop chattering, we got pay for the animals. And we have to get you a room at the Leaky Cauldron" Said England as he reached for his wallet.

Time skip brought to you by Tony the Alien, for all your extrateretional needs.

At the leaky cauldron while Arthur was paying for the rooms, Yan and Yao was organising who was sleeping with who (the rooms will have two beds {or three}), they decided that Yan will sleep with Yao since they're siblings, Ludwig will sleep with Feliciano and Kiku since they are used to each other, Alfred will sleep with Mathew since they are brothers, Francis will sleep with Ivan since Arthur especially instructed he want a room to himself.

"So everybody happy with rooms?" asked Yan as Arthur finished paying. Most people nodded, Francis was just trying to get away from Ivan with a horrid look on his face.

"Come on, Yan, Yao, we have to go to an interview with Professor Dumbledore." Said Arthur as he finished paying, he then turned to the group and said "don't cause any trouble, don't burn anything, and don't go into my room." As he dragged Yan by the collar out the door with Yao following

"Let's go to his room." Alfred said in a evil voice.

"Yes, we shall, ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon." Replied Francis as both of them slipped off to Arthur's room, planting a splat bomb.

At Professor Dumbledore's office

"Hello, long time no see Professor Dumbledore." Said Arthur as he entered the Hogwarts headmaster's office.

"Hello Arthur." Replied Dumbledore as he stood from his desk to shake Arthur's hand.

"This is Wang Yao and Lin Chun Yan, they are the new teachers I recommended." Said Arthur.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Said Dumbledore.

"Hiya. My name is Lin Chun Yan, but just call me Yan!" exclaimed Yan in her usual excited manner.

"Hello, my name is Wang Yao aru." Said Yao politely.

"Yao will be filling out for Hagrid in Care for Magical Creatures, and Yan will teach the new subject, Eastern Magic." Said Arthur.

"so, what are you the personifications of?" asked Dumbledore with twinkles in his eyes.

Yao looked a bit surprised but Yan wasan't surprised at all, and said in her usual excited voice "well I'm the personification of East Asia, Yao here is China!"

Yao whispered to Yan "how are you not surprised aru?"

And Yan replied whispering "don't worry, Europy (Asia's nickname for Europe) told me about him."

"Would you like some lemon drops?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course, but are they sour?" asked Yan.

"A bit, but I also have orange flavoured." Dumbledore answered.

"Oh, I love those ones!" exclaimed Yan jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

And that's when they launched into an all on conversation about lollies and sweets. In the end they did get the interview but not before Yan and Dumbledore started developing a new sweet that's going to do… something.

When the three arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, Arthur went straight to his room to organize some paperwork, about a minute came a scream of extreme danger from his room.

"Alfred, Francis, what did you do aru?" asked Yao with a very suspecting glare.

"Oh, nothing much." Alfred and Francis said at the same time trying to sound innocent before they broke into a laughing fit on the floor.

 _Oh dear_ Yan said mentally as she thought about how hard it would be to calm down an angry England while saving a running America and France, and her pocky delivery was coming soon.

 **Nanhty: and that's for that chapter, if you would like to request anything, send it over now.**


	5. Chapter 5: introducing Tu-chan!

**Hello Everyone! It's Sakura Here! This next chapter will be filler chapter just to introduce my OC, Tsubaki Ino.**

 **Nanhty: please enjoy, also the next chapter (after this) will come out in a few days. So stay tune… and LOVE POCKY!**

Though silent, a young girl was scowling at the antics of the two idiots running away from the angry Englishman. She sighed and went back to the drink she was drinking, knowing that they would never stop without someone telling them off. She watched as the German man bashed the American's and French's heads together and the quiet Canadian man tried to calm down the English. She face palmed and without her knowing, a certain Asian country was looking in her direction.

"Tsubaki? Is that you?!"

"Ah, shit! Yeah it's me Yao. What are you guys doing here?"

Looking awkward, Yao averted his eyes and said, "nothing much"

Tsubaki raised her eyebrows in disbelief but shrugged it off.

Then she heard someone yell her nickname "TU-CHAN!". Realising there was only one person who called her that, she got ready to dodge. But it was too late. Before she could even so much as take a step, she was knocked over by the Asian continent's hug.

"Do you want some pocky?" asked Yan as they stood up from the ground.

"Yeah, sure." Answered Tsubaki as she dusted some dust of her clothes.

"What flavour do you want? I've got chocolate, strawberry, green tea, berry, almond, black berry, blue berry, special cartoon edition…"

'Jeez. You seem to have every single flavour! And…I would like Ichigo flavour."

"And just so you know, I do have every flavour." Replied Yan proudly. Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"What's 'Ichigo' flavour. Isn't he a character from the anime Bleach?" Asked Yao.

Placing a hand on her (Yan's) shoulder, Kiku said, "Ichigo is a flavour of Pocky. Its strawberry" he said knowing about Tsubaki's language slipups.

"Here ya go." Said Yan as she handed a box of strawberry flavoured pocky to Tsubaki while opening her own pocky.

"Where did you get it from so quickly?" asked Yao, surprised.

"From my sleeve, I got Europy to make it so it's connected to a pocket dimension where I can store stuff." Answered Yan in a matter of factly voice.

"Oh that's right, I've got to write Amar a letter that I have arrived safely. See ya later" said Yan as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"That was awkward." Said Tsubaki when Yan disappeared up the stairs.

"So what are you doing here, Tsubaki-san?" asked Kiku.

"I was bored, so I came to find something to do." Tsubaki said quickly, "Anyway, I need to go. See ya!" she said and ran off (at not-quite Italy speed) into the small dark room which lead to Diagon Alley, before anyone could say anything.

"Was that Tsubaki?" asked the now calmed downed Arthur (he had just finished tidying his room)

"Yeah." Was all Yao and Kiku could say.

Man, did that girl run fast.

 **Nanhty: Just so you guys know, the sorting will either be in the next chapter, or the one after that. So if you have any suggestions, hand them in now! Also hope you liked the bleach reference.**

 **Sakura: Ok… Wow surprising ending…. Just so you know, she's the personification of the world.**

 **Tsubaki: Correction, Personification of all the COUNTRIES. World is someone else…**

 **Sakura: Um sorry… Yeah…**

 **Nanhty: stop arguing you two, by the way would you like some pocky?**

 **Sakura: HONESTLY?! YOU AND YAN ARE EXACTLY THE SAME!**

 **Yan: We are?**

 **Nanhty: I think so.**

 **Tsubaki: Er…OK….**

 **Yan and Nanhty: well, see ya next chapter! And… LOVE POCKY!**

 **Tsubaki and Sakura: YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS * shakes head ***


	6. Chapter 6: we're on the train

**Nanhty: Halo guys! I am so sorry for not updating recently, I had a writer's block, but now I'm back in action!**

 **Sakura: Awesome!**

 **Nanhty: so stayed tuned! ^-^**

Asia's Pov

I decided that I will get to Hogwarts on the train with rest of the people, I've already got all my stuff to Hogwarts the last time I went and had stored the rest of the luggage in I pocket dimension.

Arthur and Yao decided to go to the school first to get ready, and that's how Yan is now at the station waiting for the red train known as the Hogwarts express.

"Is it here yet?!" I asked impatiently to no one in particular, I'm was known for having little patience.

"It's not here yet Yan-san." Replied Kiku calmly before being dragged into a conversation with Ludwig by Feliciano about whether or not they have pasta in Hogwarts.

Feliciano was carrying Ita-Cat, Ludwig and Kiku's dogs, Aster, Blackie, Berlitz (Ludwig's) and Pochi (Kiku's) were sitting quietly by their owner's side.

Alfred was trying to talk Francis into making him green sauté chicken again. He wore a cowboy hat which his bald eagle, Hero was resting on. Francis had one of his doves, Pierre resting on his shoulder.

In the about 2m away from Alfred stood Ivan who had his usual smile on his face and was waving to people passing by.

Next to me stood Mathew who was hugging Kumajirou, he was muttering words into his little polar bear's fur.

I, myself was carrying Mocha's cage in one hand and Mango (cat) in the other. On one of my shoulders sat Momo who was chatting happily with Coco (panda) who was in a bamboo basket i was carrying on my back. And finally on my head sat Vanilla (mochi). I probably looked a little weird carrying so many animals but I don't care.

"eh." i said and then turned towards Mathew and said "hey Mathew" this surprised Mathew a little because people didn't usually notice him, but somehow i always did "can ya make me some pancakes later? The kind with 1 litre of maple syrup, a little bit of butter and lemon juice and a cup of sugar?" i asked.

"ok." Answered Mathew quietly.

It always made me wonder why Mathew was so quiet, he really should be louder. Then everyone can appreciate his delicious maple syrup and pancakes! Then he can cook it with Belgium's waffles and lots of other foods to make the best breakfast in the world!

My thoughts about a big world breakfast was suddenly disrupted when a loud 'CHUUUUUU' came from the rails. The Hogwart Express has arrived.

Time skip – brought to you by Mest's time-space magic (fairy Tail)

Harry's POV

I heard from Hermione that this year there is a transfer student program. There was also going to be a new subject, she got so excited she couldn't stop talking about it for a while, and even didn't scold Ron for stuffing a full mouth of food into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Now I am at the station waiting for the Hogwarts express, so I can finally go back to the place so much.

When the train came and stopped, a lady, who looked too old to be a student, zoomed passed me dragging a… floating polar bear?! Before yelling to some people behind me "hurry up, we're getting the good seats! DO YA HEAR ME!" and rushed into the train, still pulling the *floating* polar bear.

Then one of the people behind me, a blonde who I think is American rushed after them yelling "WAIT FOR THE HERO!" with an eagle following him closely. And then the rest of the group which included a stoic German with three dogs, happy Italian with a cat, quiet Japanese with a dog, flirting French with a dove and a scary Russian followed.

"Well, that was a weird bunch ain't it?" asked Ron

"RON! You shouldn't call people that!" scolded Hermione. And that's the first fight between Ron and Hermione all summer.

Yan's Pov

After many hours (minutes) of *intense* searching, we finally found a free cabin in the middle of the train, we all attempted to cram into there at the same time which resulted in all of us stuck in the door way (me, Italy, France, Russia. Germany, Canada and Japan stood in the hallways.) After a bit of pushing and shoving, I got launched out of the doorway group, straight into the window.

After I finally managed to peel myself off the window I found the others already took all the seats. So I took out my flying carpet, which I got as a birthday present from Amar, out of my pocket dimension and got on it. It floated to a corner near the celling, tight into the corner above the door.

Coco has climbed out of the basket and into the corner, Mango on my right near the back with Mocha and his cage on my left, Vanilla still sat on my head and Momo sat with her on my head.

Feliciano sat on one side of the room with Kiku, Ludwig and Ivan and on the other side sat Alfred (and a small mountain of hamburgers), Mathew and Francis. The dogs sat in the middle of the floor, cats in their owner's laps and the birds on their owner's head.

Time Skip (half an hour) brought to you by Mc Donald, please stop America from eating our burgers so much, he is eating us out of our house and homes!

For the last half an hour I've got my manga out and started reading it while eating pocky, fifteen minutes into the trip Feliciano got a bowl of pasta out of nowhere and started eating it. Being the foodie I am, I asked for some too.

Around five minute after that I was back on my carpet when suddenly, a huge chainsaw came down right beside Francis's head and went in a circle around it.

Alfred being the person he is, said "Dude, Francis! You've got a chainsaw around your head! Why does it look so familiar?"

Francis had almost fainted, his soul leaving his body. I laughed, knowing that only one person would go this far too hurt Francis….

Just then the piece of the roof fell down, knocking the soul back into his body, squashing France in the process.

A figure jumped down right onto the round metal squishing Francis even further.

"Yo Dude! What you did to ol' Frenchie was AESOME!" His Face literally brightening the room making others look away (just kidding)

"Halo, Tu-chan! Do ya want a pocky!" I asked the figure who was now getting up, still on the metal circle.

"Huh? Oh Yan! Hello! What are u guys doing here? And yeah! I'll have strawberry gain" said Tsubaki looking up.

"We're going to Fogwarts! ("It's Hogwarts" whispered Mathew) old Iggy's school!" yelled Alfred.

"Oh er…. Ok…" Tsubaki said *Awkward Silence…..*

"Sorry Tu-chan, I've run out of strawberry flavour. How about cookie n cream instead?" I asked.

"What? Then I'll have Chocolate…. I guess…" said Tsubaki

"Ok!" I replied

"How come you don't have strawberry? I thought you have every flavour." Said Tsubaki

"I had the last packet yesterday when I was having an anime marathon, the next box will come tomorrow though." I said sheepishly (I pride myself in having all flavour of pocky after all) while reaching into my sleeve. "By the way, do you want dark chocolate, milk chocolate or white chocolate?"

"MIIX!" she yelled

"ok." I replied cheerfully. "Here ya go" I said as I handed a packet of special edition mixed chocolate pocky down to Tsubaki.

"YO Dudette! You know you are still standing on ol' Frenchie?" said Alfred eating a burger.

"Oh really? It's for revenge." She said

"Alfred! Can I have a burger?" I asked, my pocky supply is low so I am saving the rest for emergencies, beside his burgers are pretty good.

"What revenge?" said Alfred freaking out. "Oh, and you can have a burger, just a little later." He said to me, shooting me a look that says ' _please keep her calmed down! she has a freaking chainsaw that I think it's mine_!'

"Oi! You know… I'm not annoyed right now… but if anyone was, it is at France….. Is….." said Tsubaki, at this, Alfred calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Tu-chan! Do ya want to come up and sit with me? I just got the latest chapter of Fairy Tail and the movie has finally downloaded!" I yelled to Tsubaki.

"Yeah sure…. Just don't yell in here…. It is a BIT crowded….." she said

"Ok" I said happily as Tsubaki jumped onto my flying carpet ad sat down.

 **Nanhty: and that's all for this chapter folks!**

 **Sakura: stay awesome!**

 **Prussia: HEY, that's my line!**

 **Sakuura: SHUT UP! *grabs Hungary's Frying pan and chases Prussia***

 **Austria: *sigh***

 **Hungary: GO SAKURA!**

 **Austria: *sighs again and starts playing piano to the speed to Sakura and Prussia's running (AKA Theme Music)***

 **Nanhty: I better go and stop the fighting, last time they destroyed 1/10th of my manga collection and Pocky supply, and Prussia dosen't look that happy. Anyway, bye! LOVE POCKY!**

 **Sakura: *stops chasing Prussia (for a moment)* What? Do you carry your house around with you? *continues chasing***

 **Nanhty: I live in a normal house, but remember. This is my house you're fighting in.**

 **Sakura: …. Oh yeah…**

 **Prussia: *Cackling* Keseseseseseesese**

 **Sakura and Hungary: SHUT UP *wacks head with frying Pan and drags him outide***

 **Nanhty: I better call Germany to pick Prussia up, he probably won't be moving for a week with what those two are going to do to him.**

 **Austria: *reaches for Phone***

 **Tsubaki: *comes inside, smashes the phone and go back out***

 **Nanhty: uhoh, the last time she did that… she ended up destroying half of my house! *yells outside* YOU STOP FIGHTING DO YA HEAR ME, OR I'LL COME AND DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!**

 **Sakura: I'd like to see you try *brings out magic sword and Zanpakuto* Bring it On!**

 **Nanhty: *brings out 100 bombs attached to a nuclear bomb and throws it outside* *the outside goes boom***

 **Sakura: You know… you just destroyed your Billion Dollar Garden….**

 **Nanhty: WHAT, BUT MY APPLE TREES ARE THERE, ALONG WITH THE ORANGES, MANGOES, PINAPLES (start listing a bunch of trees and flowers and vegetables) *faints***

 **Sakura to Hungary: Help me bring her to her bed…. She will be out for a little while again….**


	7. Chapter 7: the sorting has began

**Nanhty: Hallo guys. I'm here to bring you a new chapter! Sakura won't be here today (or for a while), just saying because she is off doing something. Also the billion dollar garden is fixed! Thanks to Europi! Thanks, Europi.**

 **Europe: you're welcome**

 **Nanhty: also if anybody out there is looking for Prussia, he is either at the hospital, the pub or is still running away from Saku-chan and Hun-chan. If anybody does find him, please contact Germany who needs him to do some paperwork. Thank you all for reading, have a good day! Ps. I will write the names as the country names but when they talk to another they will use the human names because it's really confusing. Thanks ^-^, and love POCKY!**

 **Sakura: OI! I AM HERE JUST TRYING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF PRUSSIA!**

 **Nanhty: Ah! Saku-chan, you're back!**

 **Sakura: Baka.**

 **Nanhty: eh? *tilting her head***

 **Sakura: *Facepalm* never mind….**

 **Nanhty: ok!**

 **Sakura: Enjoy the story! Don't forget to Review**

Asia's Pov

The rest of the trip was quite calm. I spend it watching My Neighbour Totoro with Tu-chan while eating some pocky. Italy went on mass producing white flags while Germany and Japan read some of the text books. America was talking to Canada about whether Tony will be allowed to visit. France was still out and Russia just sat in a corner.

Coco, Mango and Ita-cat was asleep in a corner. All the dogs were waving a strategy meeting in the middle of the floor. Mocha, Hero and Pierre were perched on the window seel taking in the view so they know where to go if they need it. And Kumajirou was napping in Canada's lap.

After a while we finally arrived at the station, we got off quickly or else we'll be stuck in the traffic (of students) and got on the platform.

"I'll be going straight there since I'm a teacher." I said as soon as we found a place to stand, and unrolled my carpet.

"ok." Answered Tsubaki.

"Bye!" I said as I hoped on to the carpet and flew off in the direction of the Hogwart castel, with all my little friends around me gripping on to the carpet.

Nation's Pov

After Asia left, the nations didn't know what to do. That is, until they heard a Chinese men's voice over all the chattering of the students.

"Transfer students over here aru!" yelled china from one end of the platform near the lake.

"Well that's where we're going ain't it?" asked America in a loud voice, and then he said again before anyone replies "well, since I'm the Hero (Hero [the eagle] perked up at this) I'll go first!" and then set off towards the Chinese men who is still shouting.

"Well, that's where we're going." Said Tsubaki, then mumbled under her breath "I hope China ain't to upset."

With China

"Well you sure took your time getting here aru" said China a little annoyed when all of the personifications gathered at a small area at the edge of the platform.

"Sorry but the hero got caught up in the traffic!" said Alfred happily as he laughed.

"Ve~ where are we going now?" asked Italy.

"To the castle aru. Now let's go aru." Replied China as he started to get the nations to board the big boat (considering it can fit all of the personifications on it a time).

Russia sat at the front and was scaring away all the year ones who were also on boats with his innocent smile.

In the second row sat America, Canada and Francis. America because he thought that Russia was going to attack the other ships and being the Hero that he is, he is keeping an eye on the creepy Russian. Canada was there to keep an eye on his brother so that he doesn't o anything that will knock the ship over and Francis was releasing his amour to all the passing girls, along with rose petals and sparkles.

In the third row sat Italy, Germany and Japan. They were all sitting there mainly because Italy dragged them there. Italy was blabbing about pasta while Germany just listened, Japan sat by himself enjoying the view on the way to Hogwarts.

At the fourth, and last row sat Tsubaki. With China standing next to her. China was using a boat paddle that he received from Vietnam to steer the boat while Tsubaki sat, half talking to the giant squid in the lake and half arguing with China.

When the group arrived at the castle, China led them to a big door where all the rest of the year ones were.

"Now, you'll be sorted last since you're the transfer students aru. Wait patiently and be quiet. If I hear anything from you I'll wack you all on the head with my wok aru." Said China in a slightly annoyed before he left the group to join the teachers at the teacher's table.

"He probably still ain't that happy about coming here, he and England aren't on the best relations right now after all." Said Tsubaki as all the year ones (and transfers) through the door and into the Great Hall.

The Hall was filled with students all waiting for the sorting to begin, at the middle of the teachers desk sat Professor Dumbledore who was chatting with a certain British that we all know to his left. England was engrossed in the conversation.

To the left of England sat Asia, then China. The two chatting about something, probably along the line of food, pandas, hello kitty and cute stuff. To the left of China sat a toad like women who a pink cardigan which made even America loose his appetite (not that he had much to start with after he ate all those burgers on the train).

To Dumbledore's right sat rest of the teachers (sorry, I'm really lazy right now).

All went normal as the personification walked into the hall, that is until America found out that there were ghosts floating around.

"AH! GHOSTS! STRATIGIC RETREAT!" yelled America as he started to run out of the hall, only to be stopped by Germany who grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back. He was probably attempted to run out again until he saw the death glare China was giving him, nobody wanted to mess with a angry China and that's how America stayed where he was... for now.

When the hat arrived, it started to sing a song that attracted everyone attention (an: by that, I mean everyone):

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin.

"Now, let the sorting begin!" said Dumbledore in a whole hearted voice, probably trying to lift the mood the sorting hat created. Once everyone sat down, Ms Mc Gonagall stood up and started to call out names, with each one, a student (year one) stood up, went to the front and sat down on a stool as an old hat was put on their head to sort.

After all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore began a small speech "now, this year Hogwarts is participating in the World Wizarding Communication Program. A program created in an attempt to brings wizards and witches from around the world together, as a result we will be hosting some transferrer students from other countries! Please come up when your name is called."

"Ludwig Beilshmidt." Called Ms Mcgonagall, at this Germany walked up to the stool sternly with Italy waving and cheering behind him.

Soon the world turn black as the hat was put on top of him.

"Hello Germany." Said the hat.

"hello." Replied Germany.

"You're very stern aren't you?" asked the hat. Germany nodded at this.

"Now, I'm just going to have a look at your memories to be able to sort you into a house. It will only take a sec." said the hat before he started looking through Germany's memories.

"Now you're loyal, smart and ambitious. But most of all brave, anyone that will be able tell the whole of the nations to shut up not breaking a sweat is a Gryffindor by my book! Also do you still have Herr Stick?" asked the hat before he screamed in to the hall "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor tables cheered at this.

After the cheering died down a bit and Germany was sat calmly at his table, Ms Mcgonagall called out again "Francis Bonnefoy." Francis who was spreading love around walked to the stool while pretty much giving roses to every female he met on the way (including Ms Mcgonagall who was planning to give him a detention as soon as possible for that).

When he sat on the stool he grudgingly put the hat on his head, probably because the hat looked old and tattered.

"Hello France." Said the sorting hat. Francis just turned the other way.

"You don't like me much do you?" said the hat again. Francis nodded and turned the other way again.

"Any way I'm going to look through your memories to sort you into a house" the hat said a little upset.

"now, you're brave but not that much, you're that loyal and you have pretty much no ambition right now except to spread your amour to every girl in the world which I am just going to disqualify. Also I'm putting you here because you insulted me." said the hat before he screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ivan Braginski." Said Ms Mcgonagall after Francis was seated. Ivan walked up to the stool, slowly and surely as he radiated an aura which yelled RUN OR I'LL KILL YOU while having a very childish smile on his face. How he does that, nobody knows.

"Hello Russia." The hat said a little afraid, even if he was an immortal hat, nobody likes to die.

"hello." Replied Russia, still with that childish smile on his face.

"I'm just going to look through your memories" the sorting hat said slowly.

"ok." Said Russia. At this the hat took a breath and began his work.

"Can you sort me into the Yellow house?" asked Russia after the hat finished his work.

"no." replied the hat simply.

"Why?" asked Russia as he released his crazy aura.

"b-because, y-you don't fit there." Stuttered the sorting hat.

"I'll smash your head in." said Russia as he prepared to get his magical pipe of pain.

"i-I'm a t-telepathic h-hat, i-I can c-contact B-Belarus a-and t-tell her t-that y-you are h-here b-before you do t-that." Stuttered the hat. Finally Russia calmed down, he really wanted to hit that hat until it couldn't be recognisable anymore but he really didn't want to risk being found out by Belarus and murdered.

"So, where am I going?" asked Russia.

"You're are a guy who pretty much wants to take over the world and grow sunflowers, I sugest you see Professor Sprout for the last part. " said the hat before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" the French men who was chatting with the girls next to him shivered when he hear that.

"Tsubaki Ino." Said Ms Mcgonagall after Russia has settled into a seat and have nobody sitting next to him. So Tsubaki just walked there silently, but it looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hello Tsubaki." Said the hat.

"Eh…hello." Said Tsubaki.

"Now I'm just going to look through your memories to help me sort you into a house." Said the hat.

"Er that's not very good idea…." Said Tsubaki.

"Why not? It's sorta compulsory." Said the hat.

"There are… er… some horrible things? In there u don't wanna see….." said Tsubaki.

"Really?" asked the hat.

"Yep!" said Tsubaki.

"Well if you say so, I can't really go against something like that. But behaving like that, you're stubborn aren't you?" asked the hat.

"WHAT NO!" yelled Tsubaki.

"Really?" asked the hat.

"Yeah buut ur welcome to look" she said with a smirk.

"No no. I've settled on what house to put you in already." Said the hat (probably to annoy Tsubaki).

"What? HOW?" asked Tsubaki.

"By your reaction to my questions." Answered the hat smugly.

"Oh?" said Tsubaki.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

"er….. ok?" questioned Tsubaki as she took the hat off

"Alfred. F. Jones."' (I'm not going to wright it from now on because you probably know who is doing it.)

"THE HERO'S HERE!" yelled America as he practically jumped to the stool earning some snickers and giggles from the crowd, and a sigh from England as he thought about what went wrong with the hyperactive American.

"Hello America." said the hat.

"Hello hat! I'm the HERO." Exclaimed America.

"I think we have already established that." Said the hat softly compared to the noisy American.

"Anyway, I have to look into your memories to see which house you're in." said the hat.

"ok." Replied America cheerfully.

After the looking of memories, the sorting hat said "so, you're the sort of person who won't give up when you made up your mind and will do anything to save those who you love. You also will do anything to achieve what you want. A very brave self-proclaimed hero that is scared of ghosts. I suggest you notice your brother more often though." And then he yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next came a "Kiku Honda" after America sat next to the stern German.

Japan walked to the stood quickly and gracefully.

"Hello Japan." Said the sorting hat when it was put on the head of the small Japanese.

"hello." Said Japan.

…

…

…

"You don't talk very much do you?" asked the sorting hat.

"no." replied Japan.

"Now, you are quiet and not that loyal. You're smart, ambitious and brave. But I'm just putting you in this house because I want you to have the courage to say sorry." Said the hat before he shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Next up came our favourite Italian (or second favourite in some cases), Feliciano Vargas!

"Hello Italy." Said the hat.

"Ciao Mr. Hat, do you like pasta?" asked Italy (being his happy self).

"I don't know, I have never had pasta before." Answered the hat.

"WHAT! Everybody deserves PASTA~! Don't worry, when I find the kitchen, I'll make you some PASTA~!" exclaimed Italy, slightly startling the hat with his loud and energetic voice.

"Ok, anyway need to look into your memories to help me ort you into a house." Said the hat.

After a little while

"So you are a pasta loving coward who always relies on Germany to save you in battle, but you still stay with those you love no matter who they are. That's very loyal of you, I know exactly where to sort you. But before I say that, don't give up on first love." Said the hat before he shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Last and not least, (one of my favourite characters ever!) Canada!

"Hello Canada." Said the hat.

"Wait… you know who I am?" asked Canada quietly, his heart pumping abnormally fast.

"Yes, of course I know who you are." Replied the hat.

"I'm so happy!" exclaimed Canada happily.

"You know, I think I will put you with your brother, America. "Said the hat.

"If that's what you want to do." Replied Canada (still really happy)

"Alright." Said the hat before he shouted "GRYFFINDOR."

 **Tsubaki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Nanhty: I BEAT MY RECORD! THIS CHAPTER IS 3019 WORDS!**

 **Tsubaki: Big Deal. Where's Sakura?**

 **Austria: Still chasing Prussia…. I think**

 **Sakura: No. I'm here. It's Hungry now chasing Prussia. She said something about Yaoi, Japan, you, Austria and Taiwan.**

 **Nanhty: IT IS A BIG DEAL! IT'S THE FIRST TIME IN MY WHOLE LIFE THAT I HAS WRITTEN THIS MUCH FOR ONE STORY/CHAPTER! … I think *starts crying***

 **Asia: don't worry, I think it's brilliant!**

 **Nanhty: *sobbing* thank you *hugs Asia***

 **Asia: now that's all good, let's go and read some fanfiction!**

 **Nanhty: YEAH!**

 **Tsubaki: Anyway, review**


	8. Chapter 8: British food is horrible?

**Nanhty: Good day ya all! Thanks for reading this story that has pretty much been a mess recently, I'm a disorganized person so don't expect weekly update. Another reason for not updating lately is because I just got a Deviant art account recently, it has picture and profile of my OC on it so feel free to visit, the account is Nanhty, I think. If that doesn't work tell me!**

 **Sakura: *pops head round the corner* hiya. Im back from my manga spree…~**

 **Nanhty: Yep, she somehow found a site where you could read manga in school! Isn't that cool?!**

 **Sakura: Baka, of course I found one…. Its … XD**

 **Nanhty: if you want to read manga in school, check it out!**

 **Sakura: uhhh…. promotion alert!**

 **Nanhty: thank you for reading this story, Nanhty out!**

 **Sakura: Shut up!**

Everybody's pov

After all of the students were finally seated, Dumbledore began another speech regarding the teachers.

"Thank you. This year Hogwarts is also accepting a few teachers as part of the program. First, Arthur Kirkland from England who will be teaching History of Magic as Professor Binns decided that he would like to explore the afterlife." Said Dumbledore, England stood up for a few seconds and then sat down.

"Next is Wang Yao from China who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is away." Said Dumbledore, China also stood up for a few seconds and sat down again.

"Lastly is Lin Chung (an: sorry, I forgot to add the 'g' before) Yan from East Asia who will be teaching Eastern Magic, a new course that has been added to the curriculum for 3 year and above." Said Dumbledore, Asia just sat in her seat but she waved a lot with both of her arms and smiling widely.

"Now for the transfer students, Ludwig Beilshmidt from Germany." (This will always be Dumbledore, for now,) Germany stood up and nodded then sat down again.

"Francis Bonnefoy from France." France stood up and stroke a pose while holding a rose and then sat down again.

"Ivan Braginski from Russia." Russia stood up and started releasing his scary aura, most people in the room cringed.

"Tsubaki Ino from China." Tsubaki stood up, smiled sweetly and gave a small wave.

"Alfred. F. Jones from America." America stood up and strike a pose while shouting out "I'm the HERO!"

"Honda Kiku from Japan." Japan stood up and nodded.

"Feliciano Vargas from Italy." Italy stood up, smiled happily and let out a Vee- that echoed around the room.

"And lastly, Mathew Williams from Canada." Canada just stood up, smiled a little and waved his hands.

Harry's pov

Harry looked suspiciously at the new teachers, especially the one called Wang Yao. 'Where was Hagrid' he asked in his mind. There was also a weird feeling about these transfer students, he made a mental note to go and search for information later.

Harry looked again at the teachers, Professor Kirkland had messy golden hair and the biggest eyebrows he ever seen, it looked like a pair of caterpillars decided to live there or something. The Professor also wore a green military suit that looked very clean and ironed.

Professor Yao had long hair that he tied into a pony tail, it was dangling of his shoulders right now. He wore a red and gold long sleeve shirt that was an Asian style, probably Chinese. In his lap sat a panda that was nibbling at a piece of bamboo.

Professor Yan had really long hair, she tied it into a pony tail that could be seen nearly touching the floor. She wore a hair pin on the right side of her head and a white and orange shirt the exact style as Professor Yao's. On her shoulder sat a little monkey brown monkey, the bit of hair on its head was tied with an orange and white stripy ribbon.

 _Time skip brought to you by Spain's sundried tomatoes, grown in the sun with love (and Lovi)_

Umbridge just did her long, useless and boring speech that provided no meaning at all.

"What was that about?" asked Ron as they got ready to start the feast.

"Weren't you listening?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes I was, I just didn't understand it." Defended Ron.

"It means that the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

"Than do you think the exchange students and new teachers are part of that plot too?" asked Harry.

"No, I don't think so." Answered Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because look." Hermione said while gesturing to the teachers table, mainly Umbridge "can't you see that she is glaring daggers at the new teachers."

"true." Said Harry.

"Anyway, let's eat. I'm starving!" exclaimed Ron.

But before they could dig in the exchange students made a big ruckus.

"AHHH! I CAN"T EAT THIS! IT"S BRITISH FOOD!" yelled Alfred who stood up, staring in horror at what is the food.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE TRYING TO POISN US YOU BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" yelled Francis who also stood up and stared at the food in horror. Then it seemed like domino started, one after another the exchange students started standing up and yelling at the food (except for Tsubaki who was just sitting there watching everything play out and Ludwig who looked like he is going to explode of anger).

Then finally one of the teacher couldn't stand it anymore, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING! SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR BLOODY FOOD ALREADY! MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT IS YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" yelled professor Kirkland who banged the table loudly as he stood up (Hermione thought: so he is the black sheep of Europe? How does that work? I need to go to the library.)

"Yeah! His food is pretty good ya know, there are just a little bitter." Said Professor Yan happily, mouth stuffed with food.

"You don't count aru! You eat his food all the time, you literally has a stomach of steel aru!" exclaimed professor Yao half angrily to Professor Yan who was still eating.

"you know it's only Arthur's food that's bad right?" said Tsubaki finally (Ron thought: she calls him by his name?! wow she's brave.), as if to prove her point she put a piece of roast potato in her mouth, started chewing it and finally swallowed it, "see, it's completely safe to eat."

With this the other exchange student reluctantly put some food in their mouth and started eating. The rest of the students and teacher started eating as well.


	9. As They Settle In

**Nanhty: hallo peeps! Sorry I've been away, I was on holiday in another country and ran out of ideas, I was also really stuck in homework and assignments. Oh look, here comes my editor, hallo Saku-chan!**

 **Tsubaki: hahahahahaha *cosplaying Sakura-Hime***

 **Sakura: Oh Hello…. WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

 **Nanhty: wait… there is two Saku-chan?**

 **Tsubaki: BAKA. ITS ME… TSUBAKI.**

 **Nanhty: oh…**

 **Sakura: *raises eyebrows* What do you think you are doing? *Loudly Sighs***

 **Tsubaki: *Smirk* Cosplaying**

 **Sakura: *Facepalm* *drags Tsubaki away***

 **Tsubaki: LET GO OF ME**

 **Sakura: NOT UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF MY CLOTHES. I WAS LOOKING FOR THAT SET THIS MORNING. AND BY THE WAY. YOUR HOUSE IS TURNED UPSIDE DOWN.**

 **(Sakura went through Tsubaki's house looking for her clothes… because she knows Tsubaki too well… haha)**

 **Tsubaki: WHAT?! YOU DID WHAAT?!**

 **Sakura: hahahahahaha *evilly Smirk***

 **Nanhty: … well anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Thanks for reading peeps!**

Normal pov

The rest of the feast went relatively calm, well as calm as it can get with the countries running amuck. The fight between England and France attracted a lot of attention but was stopped when China sent a glare that way while holding his wok.

At the teachers table, China was trying his best to get the Asian girl sitting next to him to eat slower to prevent her from choking. Asia on the other hand didn't hear and didn't care as he stuffed food into her mouth, chewing it and swallowing it with enormous speed. Even though she already chocked 4 times during the last 20 minutes.

Italy and France has made a lot of girls over at the Hufflepuff table blush, Italy with his adorable personality and France with his… frenchiness.

At the Slytherin table, Russia was scaring the crap out of everyone, no body attempted to start a conversation with him except for a certain overconfident Malfoy who ended up hiding under the table for the rest of the feast.

At the Gryffindor table it was loud. Mainly because America was shouting out that he was the hero to every few minutes and that the other students suddenly screamed out when they noticed the Canadian sitting next to them. Germany was pretty much nursing his migraine the entire time while Japan sat next to him reading manga.

Tsubaki on the other hand ate quite normally and strike up a conversation with the golden trio.

"So you are from china?" asked Hermione.

"yup." Answered Tsubaki

(To be filled later… maybe in a flashback)

The feast ended with the Hogwarts song sung by different people with different tunes, after that all the houses went to their dorms.

At the Hufflepuff dorm

Italy (with his talkative nature) talked about the beautiful places in Italy that one should visit with his neighbours who wished to travel one day. France on the other hand was trying to spend as much time decorating the common room as he can, he seemed fixed on people waking up to the beautiful smell of roses, though he was having trouble as pretty much all the spots were taken up by other plants.

The Slytherin dorm

In the Slytherin common room, Russia was making himself known. Scaring even the seventh years, he choose his bed near the window and started decorating it with sunflowers to everyone's surprise (and for some, horror), his slightly bloody pipe rested on his bed and his kolkolkols made sure that nobody took up the beds next to the creepy Russian's.

The Gryffindor dorm

In the Gryffindor common room everyone was getting ready for bed. America was reading some comics that he brought as he and hero munched on some burgers (it was a surprise to the other people in the dorm when the eagle held a burger in one claw and was eating it will flipping pages of a comic with his beak). Canada was creating an emergency maple syrup box underneath his bed which he charmed with defence charms and locked with quite a few locks (Kumajirou was meanwhile writing down all the combinations on a piece of paper so he could storm the safe later). Japan on the other hand was organizing his anime collection, carefully rearranging his manga and figures (Pochi just stood quietly at the end of the bed, determined into making the area his bed). Germany who was the workaholic was finishing his papers regarding whether the government should increase its tourism industry (all three dogs took the chance and lay on Germany's bed). Tsubaki who was in the girl's dorm was getting the prank that she was going to play on China tomorrow ready.

Next to each other, on the second floor of the old castle was China and Asia's room. Both completed with a small kitchen, a big bed, a bathroom and a living room.

In china's room, he was organising his papers which he was going to use for tomorrow's lesson while an alarm next to him ticked (this was because he needed to make sure Asia is asleep by 11o'clock or she won't be able to wake up the next day).

While in Asia's room she was making a mess in the living room. Opening every suitcase and box that she brought trying to find where she put her pyjamas. While Momo was setting up her science lab in a corner, Mocha, Mango and Coco just watched everything unfold while choosing a place to sleep.

 **Nanhty: that's all folks for this chapter. Thanks for reading by the way, oh and get ready, next chapter is the HOWLER! I'm so excited!**

 **Sakura: Review!**


End file.
